


Coffee first

by Pickle_turtle



Series: The Lion and the peacock [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Police, First Meetings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickle_turtle/pseuds/Pickle_turtle
Summary: Le café du matin est souvent le moment le plus décisif avant de commencer sa journée.
Relationships: pre-Dorian Pavus/Cullen Rutherford
Series: The Lion and the peacock [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764889





	1. Chapter 1

L'odeur aseptisée de médicaments et de désinfectant lui piqua le nez, dès qu'il passa les portes de l'hôpital. Il était minuit passé lorsqu'on l'appela. Il reconnut le numéro immédiatement. Le numéro des urgences est gravé dans sa mémoire, dû au nombre de fois qu'il avait eu à le composer. Hawke avait arrêté sa tirade lorsqu'il vit l'expression de Cullen changer. Une compréhension imperceptible se fit entre les deux hommes. Hawke lui lança les clés de sa voiture avant qu'il puisse passer la porte ou composer le numéro d'un taxi. Il ne réagit pas en trouvant le gyrophare dans la voiture, il se contenta de l'allumer et de faire crier les pneus en démarrant.

On l'avait appelé, car il avait été inscrit comme personne à prévenir. Il ignorait que son coéquipier l'y avait inscrit. Qu'il avait plus confiance en lui, que lui-même en soi. Mais il ne s'en étonnait pas pour autant. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas confiance en beaucoup de monde. Et que sa famille et il ne se parlait plus depuis des années.

Tous deux avaient en commun leur abnégation pour leur travail, même si leur manière de procéder était différente. Ils étaient partenaires, ils devaient pouvoir se faire confiance. Pouvoir compter l'un sur l'autre. Cullen ignoré qu'ils avaient atteint de point de complicité entre eux. Car il était à présent en panique à l'accueil des urgences. Demandant à la pauvre infirmière de voir Dorian Pavus et dans quel état il était.

* * *

  
" Un lapin, voilà l'excuse qu'elle m'a sorti. ", dit Alistair avant de mordre dans un baguel, rendant ses paroles incompréhensibles. Il était seulement sept heures du matin est Cullen avait déjà mal à la tête. Les complaintes d'Alistair sur un rendez-vous qu'avait mal tourné n'arrangeaient pas. Le nom lui avait déjà échappé, il pense se souvenir que la fille était Orlesienne. Et que comme à l'accoutumée avais mis fin à son rencard pour une raison qui lui avait échappé, puis qu'il rédigeait son rapport sur l'interpellation qui lui avait fait ce lever aux aurores, sans encore avoir eu le temps d'avaler son café. Qui était maintenant froid sur son bureau. Alistair ne sembla pas remarquer le manque d'attention de Cullen, il posa à côté de lui un sachet avant de se diriger vers son propre bureau.   
  
Ce ne fut que plus tard qu'il finit son rapport. Ses collègues de la brigade criminelle allaient et venaient. La porte du bureau de leur chef était fermée pour le moment. Trevelyan ne devait pas encore être arrivé, il se dit. Il avait reçu un message plutôt lui disant d'être dans son bureau ce matin. Il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Sens doute un reproche sur ses horaires de travail, encore.  
  
Il prit la tasse de café, en prit une gorgée, et fit une grimace. Il était froid. Autant dire, pour lui, imbuvable. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de pose. Qui était occupé, pour le moment, par Buch le mabari d'Alistair. Le chien savait arrêter les voleurs, dealers, et avait un flair pour finir le repas des autres. Mais il était surtout le seul partenaire qu'avaient pu tenir plus de six mois avec lui. Enfin, depuis Tabris.  
  
  
En regardant tourner sa tasse dans le micro-onde, il se mit à se demander quel métier Tabris peut exercer aujourd'hui. Cet elfe n'a jamais pu rester bien longtemps au même poste. Cullen fut sortie de ses pensées par une patte lui griffant le genou. Le micro-onde avait arrêté de tourner. Et Buch le regardait, le sachet qui était posé sur son bureau, maintenant dans sa gueule. Il le prit et en sortie son contenu, deux baguels frais de ce matin.  
  
Il en donna un à Buch avant de récupérer son café. Il n'eut pas le temps de croquer dans le sien, qu'il entendit la voix de Trevelyan résonner.  
"Rutherford, dans mon bureau! "  
Cullen regarda le fond de sa tasse avec dépit. Sa tasse n'était toujours pas vide. Il soupira en la posant sur le comptoir.

* * *

Thomas Trevelyan était quelqu'un d'impressionnant. À presque cinquante ans, il avait encore la carrure imposante d'un catcheur, que d'un officier de police. Ça barbe poivre et sel, ainsi que la balafre sur son visage rendaient son expression sévère, bien plus que nécessaire. Rien qu'en l'entendant parler, on savait qu'il ne fallait pas se mettre en travers de son chemin.  
  
En entrant dans son bureau, Cullen essaya de remettre un semblant d'ordre dans sa tenue. Épousseta sa chemise de possibles miettes, et remettant son holster d'épaule en place.  
"Ferme la porte derrière toi. "   
Cullen s'exécuta, et attendit. Il anticipe le discours de son supérieur. Cela faisait sourire Trevelyan, car il fut certains que ce qu'il allait lui annoncer était la dernière qu'il avait prévue.  
  
"Cullen tu es l'un de nos meilleurs éléments. Malgré les problèmes que tu me créais avec les services de la santé du travail à chaque fois que tu poses le pied dans ce bureau ! " Il s'arrêta un instant, puis se racla avant de continuer. Il essaye de ne pas s'emporter. Inspiration, un, deux. "Avec le départ de Poe en retraite, et le remaniement budgétaire. Nous allons avoir un nouvel inspecteur dans le service. "   
Il s'arrêta à nouveau, et fixa Cullen qui se trouver de l'autre côté de son bureau. Ce dernier froncé les sourcils, se demandant s'en doute en quoi cette information le concerne. "Et il sera ton coéquipier. " Trevelyan le vit s'empourprait. Il commença à ouvrir la bouche, mais il n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer que Trevelyan ajouta :  
" Dès aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas matière à discuter, il est déjà arrivé. Et-"  
  
Quelques choses venaient de heurter la fenêtre. Trevelyan se tut et se retourna. Les restes d'une tomate glissée le long de la vitre. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : les manifestants étaient revenus. Où comme il disait "les rats d'anarchistes sont encore de sortie".  
  
Il ne fallut pas longtemps après le premier assaut de fruits et autres cucurbitacés pour que la moitié du commissariat soit en bas, près en tenue anti-émeute. Ce type d'attroupement était devenu habituel ces dernières semaines, avec les élections municipales qui approchaient. Le fait que Trevelyan se présente en tant que nouveau maire ne plaisait pas à tour le monde. Certains plaisantaient en disant que ce mouvement était devenu leur nouvel exercice du matin.  
  
En bas du commissariat ce trouvé une vingtaine de personnes brandissent pancartes et banderoles. Revendiquants divers droits et dénonçant des injustices. Mais principalement, les slogans insultaient les forces de police. Cullen s'était extirpé du bureau de son patron, qui fulmine encore à sa fenêtre de la présence des manifestants. Il avait par la suite descendu par la cage d'escalier pour rejoindre d'autres qui s'apprêtent. Il se retrouvera au milieu d'hommes et de femmes en train d'enfiler leur tenue anti-émeute. Cullen, lui, attrapa une veste au hasard, où était écrite "Police de Redcliffe". Attrapant au passage bâton et bouclier, avant de se glisser avec le premier groupe, prêt à intervenir.

Il n'y eut presque aucune altercation lorsqu'il intimait aux civils de partir. Il y eut pourtant un petit groupe qui en décida autrement. Pendant un instant, Cullen se sentit revivre dans son ancien service. Un spécialisé dans le contrôle des sorciers. Ce ne fut pas la meilleure des organisations, et elle fut même pendant longtemps pris à controverse. Avant d'être dissous quelques années plus tôt. Avec le temps, ce n'était plus la partie "sociale" qui le passionne. Mais les interventions, comme celle-ci, des shoots d'adrénaline purs. Mais les conséquences du passé le rattrapent toujours, du coin de l'œil, il vit l'une d'elles. Coincé entre deux de ses collègues, il vit un homme grand, débraillé, un t-shirt où on avait peint "Fuck The Police". Ce qui l'interpella vraiment, ce fut la lumière bleue, qui émaner de ses yeux et les craquelures de sa peau.  
Il l'avait reconnu, c'était Anders. Tout le monde le connaissait pour l'avoir arrêté au moins une fois. De la vente illégale, au racolage en passant par dégradation de biens publics, tous l'avaient mis derrière les barreaux. Mais Anders s'en sortait toujours, il était l'" ami" d'Hawke. L'une des personnes les plus influentes de la ville.   
Il fallait qu'il intervienne avant qu'un de ses collègues face à une erreur, et qu'il le blesse. Ou pires. Il abandonna son armement pour se diriger vers eux.  
Il arriva derrière lui, et lui donna un coup de pied derrière la jambe. Ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Cullen en profita pour sortir ses menottes, et en quelques secondes le menotta.


	2. Chapter 2

" C'est bon, je m'en occupe de lui. "   
Il dit aux deux autres, qui étaient encore prêts à en découdre. Lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'il devait partir, d'une main, il aida à relever Anders, de l'autre, il sortit son téléphone. Naviguant entre la foule et sa liste de contacts. Il tendit l'oreille aux paroles que proférer Anders "Personne ne peut arrêter Justice" et "Chien d'assassin. " Fait partie de ses préférés, les répétant plusieurs fois, tel un disque rayé. Il s'arrêta de crier une fois que Cullen le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise à l'opposé de son bureau.   
Cullen avait parcouru au moins cinq fois sa liste de contacts, avant de se souvenir que le numéro de Hawke se trouvait dans les indésirables.   
En attendant que son interlocuteur décroche, il enleva les menottes du sorcier. Une fois les menottes en mains, il entendit le déclic à l'autre bout de la ligne. Cullen n'attendit pas que la personne à l'autre bout du fil parle.   
" Hawke, vient chercher ton petit ami. Il est au poste avec moi, encore. "   
Une voix qui n'était certainement pas Hawke lui répondit : " Vous pouvez garder le mage. " Avant de raccrocher, se retrouvant pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui bouche bée.   
"Qu'est que Hawke a dit ? Il vient me chercher ? "   
Cullen le regarda un instant et ne sut pas quoi lui répondre avec un minimum de tact.   
" Il n'était pas là. Fenris a répondu"   
"Merde, saleté d'elfe ! Il va me laisser croupir ici. "   
Cette matinée devenait de plus en plus longue et difficile, et il n'était que neuf heures passées. Cullen se dit qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'un café.   
"Essai de le faire changer d'avis", il avait vraiment il en le lui dit en tendant son téléphone.   
La porte de Trevelyan était fermée, il devait être en entretien ou au téléphone. Pour une fois, que c'est un autre bougre qui subit les humeurs de son patron, où c'est juste lui qui le met dans cet état.   
Il laissa Anders à son bureau, fulminant à essayer de joindre Fenris, il présume en tout cas. Quand il aura épuisé son répertoire d'insulte, il finira par appeler Varric et disparaître dans l'heure.   
Cullen se dirigea pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui vers la salle commune, où l'attendaient sa tasse et le nectar salvateur.   
Cela semble peut-être insolite pour quelqu'un qui peut vivre sans un café, mais le premier café du matin est la meilleure solution pour lui de démarrer sa journée. Sans ça, il avait de grand risque que sa journée devienne de plus en plus pénible. Comme la rencontre ce matin avec son demi-frère qui lancé des cailloux devant le commissariat, et ne pas courir ailleurs quand les dits policiers descendent. Une possibilité de se faire encore une fois crier dessus par Treyvelan. Il faudrait qu'il rencontre ce fameux coéquipier dont Treyvelan parler ce matin sans avoir fini sa tasse et ce serait une horrible journée.   
  
"Inspecteur Rutherford, je présume. J'ai étendu que nous allons faire équipe. "   
À ses mots, Cullen se retourna est fait face avec un homme qui devait être dans la même tranche d'âge, qui s'adosser de manière décontracté contre la porte.   
  
Ses yeux semblaient être d'un bleu pâle, ce n'été peut être qu'un effet de la lumière, car durant un instant, il crut qu'ils devinrent argentés. Des cheveux noirs coupés en un net undercute. Plusieurs piercings pouvaient être aperçus dans chaque oreille. Et cette moustache, aurait pu sortir d'une de ses fantaisies ; même s'il ne l'admet pas en public.   
Il portait pratiquement le même type de vêtement requis pour les inspecteurs de leur département, chemise blanche et pantalon noir. Alors il avait l'impression que ses vêtements furent différents, comme s’il portait moins de vêtements. Es vraiment possible ?   
Il devrait ne pas apprécier la vision de cet homme, mais physiquement, oui.   
  
Ses pensées avaient dû prendre un tournant inattendu parce qu'il ne réalisa pas lâché prise de la tasse qu'il avait en mains. Le simple bruit du choc sur le sol le fit sortir de sa transe. Le sol était recouvert de café et de débris de céramique, ainsi que le bas de son pantalon.   
Ce n'était simplement pas sa journée, encore une fois.

"Et merde."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disons que les deux ont besoin de se connaitre un peu pour que ça se passe bien.  
> Et que Cullen à besoin d'écouter Rob Drabkin le matin, surtout Let out the love.


End file.
